


Love Me Right

by SearchingForPluto



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, F/M, Fingering, Jiper and Jason are only mentioned, Kinky, Pegging, Smut, dildo, guess who’s projecting their kinks onto characters, i wrote this all in one go which i never do, i wrote this at 3:00 am after my melatonin decided not to work, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingForPluto/pseuds/SearchingForPluto
Summary: Annabeth asked Percy if she could peg him, sexy stuff ensues.





	Love Me Right

“Hey Percy?” Annabeth asked innocently, moving to pause the movie they were currently watching. “Would you be opposed to me pegging you?”

Percy sat there in shock, unable to reply. He considered himself pretty accepting when it came to most things sexual. He didn’t complain when Annabeth asked him if she could handcuff him to the bed, and he’d never tell her this, but he thought she looked extremely sexy when she wore that latex suit. But this time, he’d hit his limit.

“Uh, yeah, I’d say I’m pretty opposed to having things up my ass,” Percy replied sarcastically. He loved his girlfriend, but she really had lost it this time. There was no way in Hades he was letting her do this.

“Okay, just wondering. Let me know if you change your mind.” Annabeth pressed play on the movie and cuddled up next to him. Percy sat there, deep in thought. Why the hell would Annabeth want that? She didn’t get any physical pleasure out of it, and Percy doubted he would get much either. As soon as the movie finished, he ran to the Hades cabin.  
~~~  
Percy ran up the steps and burst open the cabin door. “Nico I really need your advice because Annabeth wants to peg me and I have no idea what to do.” Percy let all his thoughts and worries out as soon as he entered the cabin. Unfortunately, he forgot to check if there was anyone else in the cabin besides Nico.

“Well that was quite a statement, wasn’t it Nico?” Piper asked. The daughter of Aphrodite was sitting on Nico’s bed, painting the boy’s nails black.

“I’m sorry Percy,” Nico said. “Did you just say that your girlfriend wants to peg you?”

“Yes,” Percy confirmed.

“Honestly, I thought you were already getting pegged,” Piper confessed.

“Well sorry that I’m not as kinky as you thought,” Percy shot back. “I really need to talk to Nico right now, could you leave?”

“No, let her stay.” Nico said. “I have a feeling she’ll have some good advice.”

“Okay,” Percy caved. He sat down on the bed and watched Piper paint Nico’s nails. “Annabeth wants to peg me and I don’t know why or where it came from. I don’t know what we’d even get out of it and frankly I’m not very pleased at the concept of having silicone shoved up my ass.”

“We’ll,” Piper said, “most women find it empowering or sexy to be the one penetrating. Plus a whole lot of guys like being on the receiving end. It’s nice to be dominated once in a while. I used to peg Jason all the time when we were together, he was really into it.” 

Percy and Nico stared at Piper in shock. “You mean to tell me,” Percy said, “that you shoved silicone up Superman’s ass?!”

“Essentially,” Piper responded. “And its a lot more than ‘shoving silicone up someone’s ass.’ The guy is placing trust in the girl to take care of him and make him feel good. It definitely pushes couples closer together.”

“I don’t see how that can feel good though,” Percy said.

“Anal sex actually feels incredibly good,” Nico said.

“Nico, I really don’t want to know about your sex life. You’re like a little brother to me.” Percy told the younger boy.

“You’ve already shared way too much about your own, I’m just going to continue the trend. With anal sex for guys, you can stimulate the prostate, which is essentially the g-spot for guys. Plus with enough stretching and lube, anal doesn’t hurt.” With his rant over, Nico say back, content with himself.

“Okay, let’s say I do end up feeling really good. I just feel like I’m gonna feel less manly if I’m under her, and I know she’d probably want to be on top too,” Percy worried.

“Then just sit in her lap,” Piper suggested. “You’re looking at each other equally, and you can make out. It’s a win-win.”

“I mean, I guess that does sound like it could work,” Percy confessed. “But won’t there be shit everywhere and stuff?”

“Just clean in the shower,” Nico told him. “Although be careful you don’t get any water caught in your ass.”

“Right, thanks guys.” Percy said.

“No problem, lover boy,” Piper told him.

Percy stood up and left the cabin, much more relaxed than when he had entered.  
~~~  
The next morning, Percy got ready quickly and ran to the dining hall to find his girlfriend. He found her sitting at the Athena table, and ran over.

“Meet me at my cabin after breakfast,” he whispered to Annabeth. She looked at him, slightly confused, before realization dawned on her face. Percy ran toward the Poseidon table before she could say anything.

Percy ate very little for breakfast, in case his food caught up with him before he and Annabeth could do it. When breakfast was over, he ran back towards his cabin.

Percy sat in Cabin Three for what felt like an eternity before Annabeth walked in. She had a backpack on her back, and she took it off as she entered the room.

“Hey you,” she called out softly. “Thought about what I said?”

“Yes I have,” Percy’s mind started racing. “I talked to Nico and Piper, and I’ve decided that it’s okay with me if you want to peg me, on one condition.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

“I sit in your lap,” Percy told the blonde. “I want to be able to be equal to you and see your face.”

“Without context, that sounds very romantic.” Annabeth confessed.

“Who said it can’t be romantic in context?” Percy asked.

Annabeth grinned. “Gods, I love you so much sometimes.” She sat down on the bed next to Percy and leaned over. Their lips met in a soft kiss. They had all the time in the world, Percy had made sure of that. Their kiss deepened as Annabeth pushed Percy’s lips apart to explore his mouth with her tongue. Percy let out a low groan in the back of his throat and Annabeth pulled away, grinning.

She pulled the backpack towards the two of them and unzipped it. Percy leaned in to see what was inside. Annabeth pulled out lube, condoms, a harness, and a silicone dildo. It was slightly smaller than Percy’s dick, which was good, because he didn’t want to take that up the ass. Annabeth laid everything out on the bed and the two of them stared at the items.

“Wanna get naked?” Percy asked, breaking the silence.

Annabeth grinned. “Love you, Seaweed Brain.”

The two immediately started shucking off their clothes. Off came the CHB shirts, their shoes, and Percy’s jeans and Annabeth’s shorts. The two of them stood there in their underwear, observing each other.

Percy made the first move and reached out to embrace Annabeth and start making out with her again. His arms moved all over her back, mapping out her various scars and imperfections. He grasped her bra clasp and undid it. Annabeth practically ripped her bra off as Percy started fondling her breasts. Annabeth gasped as Percy rolled her nipples between his fingers. She was always so sensitive there, so Percy always made an effort to touch her there. Annabeth grabbed Percy’s dick, massaging it through his briefs. Percy gasped, and Annabeth took another opportunity to insert her tongue in his mouth again. After a while, Percy could feel the precum leaning through his briefs and pulled away. Annabeth let out a cute little moan when Percy let her out of his grasp. Percy could feel himself get even harder.

“If we keep doing what we’re doing, I’m not going to make it to the main event.” Percy confessed.

Annabeth smiled. “Well then I guess we gotta prepare.”

The two of them moved toward the bed, and Annabeth pushed Percy down onto the bed. She curled her fingers underneath the waistband of his briefs and pulled them off, making sure not to catch his fully erect dick on the underwear.

She tossed his briefs behind her and turned back to him. She grabbed the bottle of lube and started pouring a liberal amount of lube onto her fingers. Percy watched her as he situated himself to be as comfortable as possible. He laid on his back and propped his legs up. Annabeth spread them and pressed a finger to Percy’s entrance. Percy let out a sound that he was pretty sure was the cross of a moan and a gasp. Annabeth pressed her finger deeper and started moving it in and out. After Annabeth had moved her finger in and out for a while, she added a second lubed up finger. Percy let out a strangled gasp at the addition of another finger, and Annabeth paused.

“Are you okay?” She asked, concern in her voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Percy reassured her. “It’s just a weird feeling to get used to. You can keep going, I’m not gonna break.”

Annabeth continued to move the two fingers in and out, and started to curl them. Percy moaned incredibly loud as electricity shot through his body. With every time Annabeth curled her fingers, Percy felt like he was melting.

“I think,” Annabeth said, “that I’m hitting your prostate.”

Percy vaguely remembered Nico mentioning the prostate, which was like a female g-spot. Percy decided that he would have to offer some of his food to whichever god created the prostate; it truly was an incredible invention.

Annabeth added a third finger, and Percy started seeing stars. He couldn’t believe that they hadn’t thought of doing this before, Percy was in heaven.

“Annabeth,” he groaned. “I’m good now, you can stick it in.”

Annabeth pulled her fingers out and Percy lay there, feeling strangely empty. She pulled off her panties and grabbed the dildo and harness. She inserted the dildo through a hole in the harness and stepped into it. Annabeth turned to Percy, and he let out a chuckle.

“What?” Annabeth questioned.

“I just never imagined that I’d ever see you wearing a bright purple dildo, about to fuck me.” Percy confessed.

Annabeth grinned. “It’s about to be the best fuck of your life.” She grabbed a condom and slid it onto the dildo. She picked up the bottle of lube from where it was laying on the bed and popped the top off. Percy suddenly had an idea.

“Let me put the lube on.”

Annabeth looked at him, slightly confused, but she handed him the bottle anyways. Percy poured a liberal amount of lube into his palm and started slathering it all over the dildo. He started to pump the silicone like he was giving it a handjob, and stared up at his girlfriend. Her face was getting redder by the second; he could tell she was really turned on.

“Does this turn you on?” Percy asked, a sly grin on his face.

“Shut up, Seaweed Brain.”

Annabeth climbed into the bed and sat down with her back to the headboard. Percy crawled over to where she was and held himself over her, gripping the headboard for support. Annabeth grabbed the dildo and guided it to Percy’s entrance.

Percy gasped as the dildo entered him. Holy shit it was one of the best things he’d ever felt. Yeah, there was a slight tinge of pain, but it was a good sort of pain. He sank to the base of the dildo and sat there, with his hands on the headboard and his forehead on Annabeth’s shoulder.

Percy lifted his body experimentally and slowly lowered it again. He let out a deep moan in the back of his throat as he continued to lift himself up and drop his body onto the silicone.

Once he got a consistent pace going, he looked up at Annabeth. She had a look of absolute bliss on her face.

“What do you get out of this?” Percy asked. “You aren’t feeling anything.”

“Seeing you this turned on by something attached to me is enough,” Annabeth confessed. “Although some upper body stimulation would be greatly appreciated.”

Percy grinned and moved his hands from the headboard to his girlfriend’s breasts. He started massaging them while connecting their lips yet again.

Annabeth slowly moved her hands from Percy’s waist to his dick. She started pumping it up and down as Percy groaned and bit his lip. He reached out and bit her lip, pulling on it with his teeth. Annabeth groaned and continued to pump his dick with one hand and fondled his balls with the other.

They stayed that way for a while before Percy felt himself getting close to coming. “Ah, Annabeth,” he said breathlessly. “I’m gonna come soon.”

“Come for me, baby,” Annabeth told him.

Percy felt heat coil in his stomach before reaching his climax, cumming all over Annabeth’s stomach. His toes curled and he momentarily went blind. This had to go down in the books as the best orgasm he had ever had.

Percy’s head fell onto Annabeth’s shoulder as he felt his exhaustion catching up to him. Annabeth caressed his head and spoke softly to him; telling him how amazing he was, and how he had done so well. She gently laid him down onto the bed and slipped out of him, curling up next to her boyfriend. Percy could feel himself drift off into nothingness. He would have to thank Annabeth later. But first: sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for suffering through my 3:00 AM kink-projecting fic. The title is from the song Love Me Right by Amber Mark cause I was listening to the Euphoria playlist while writing this.


End file.
